


Is That How You Want It Then?

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Neville and Theo spend a lazy day in bed.





	Is That How You Want It Then?

Even distracted as he was, Neville saw it coming. His thighs were burning, his pulse was racing. The feel of Theo’s cock inside him was driving him mad, each thrust and retreat making him gasp, his breathing ragged. But Theo’s neck was tensing, his head tilting back. He let go of Neville’s thighs to grasp the sheets instead, and he stopped moaning.

“Not yet,” Neville whined.

Theo made no sound, only breathing heavily, faster and faster.

Neville groaned and gripped his own cock harder, stroking faster as he moved over Theo, fucking himself frantically. But he wasn’t close enough to catch up. He shouldn’t have teased Theo for so long before sinking down onto him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Theo managed to mutter brokenly, as his eyes slid shut and his expression contorted.

His hips started bucking, and Neville gasped and tossed his head back at the force and depth Theo’s actions gave him. He kept moving, hoping Theo would last just a little bit longer. But moments later, Theo stilled, groaning and opening his eyes to find Neville’s as he shuddered through his orgasm.

Too soon. Neville’s cock was still aching, but he clenched his arse around Theo’s cock anyway, delighting in the soft sound Theo made, and the way he let go of the sheets to tightly grip Neville’s thighs again. They were still, save for the steady way Neville clenched and relaxed around Theo as he came down.

After a few moments, Theo pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over him. He gaze lingered on Neville’s cock, which he was still holding but not stroking. Theo bit his lip and looked up at Neville with a sheepish expression.

“Sorry,” he said. “Tell me what you want.”

Neville ran a hand through his hair and then shifted so Theo’s softening cock slid out of him. The feeling of emptiness made him shiver. Theo was still reclining under him on his elbows, face flushed, still breathing heavily, and Neville just wished they could have kept going as they had been, even if his thighs were glad for the break.

“I wanted that,” he huffed selfishly.

Theo tilted his head to the side. “Shouldn’t have gotten me so close before starting then,” he said, his apologetic demeanour fading into a smugness that had Neville’s breath catching. He loved Theo’s smug smirk, which Theo knew all too well and used to his advantage far too often.

“Well, whatever will you do now?” Theo teased, one hand trailing along Neville’s thigh, and then dipping down and under.

Neville closed his eyes at the feel of fingers entering him, curving perfectly and then pressing. Instinctively, he spread his legs wider, and Theo lazily dragged his fingers out and pushed them in again.

“Move closer,” Theo said, slipping his fingers free far too soon. He gripped Neville’s hip and tugged. Neville grimaced from the wetness of the gesture and thought about slapping his hand away, but he was too familiar with Theo’s stubbornness.

His legs felt wobbly as he shuffled forward until he was kneeling over Theo’s chest. Theo raked his gaze over him and slid two gingers into him again. When he licked his lips, Neville shuffled further forward.

“Oh, is that how you want it then?” Theo asked, looking up at him with a smirk.

Even though it was suddenly trembling, Neville reached out with a hand and griped a fistful of Theo’s hair and tugged his head up. His heart was thundering in his ears as he gripped his cock with the other and brought it to Theo’s smirking lips.

Still holding his gaze, still with a smug expression, Theo gave the tip a little teasing lick. Neville’s breath hitched, and he shuffled a little bit closer again, held and tugged Theo’s hair a little harder. It always worried him a little in the beginning, doing things like this, but Theo loved it, and so did he really, once he stopped worrying so much about.

Theo flicked his tongue in light, teasing presses around the head of Neville’s cock, right as his fingers forcefully found their mark inside him. Neville’s hips thrust before he could stop them, but Theo was ready for it, taking him in easily and quirking an eyebrow at him.

Still shuddering from the force of Theo’s fingers and the sharp spikes of pleasure shooting through him, Neville could do no more than clutch his hair tighter. With a pleased hum, Theo tilted his head back against Neville’s grip so that his cock slipped free.

“You know I’ll pinch you if I need you to back off, stop worrying,” he said, before leaning forward and tonguing at whatever parts he could reach, still looking horribly smug.

Neville exhaled slowly, then guided his cock into Theo’s mouth again, holding his head in place more firmly with that tight grip on his hair. Theo watched him with a pleased expression, flattening his tongue along the underside of his cock and pressing hard inside Neville with his fingers again. Neville’s hips bucked, and he groaned as Theo sucked at the same time he slipped in deeper.

Shuddering and fighting to control himself, Neville tilted his hips back, until his cock was almost free and Theo was tonguing around the head of it, then forward, until he was sliding in not quite far enough to touch his throat.

Still, Theo looked up at him, the thrust and press of his fingers slowing to match the pace Neville started with his hips. Caught in his gaze, Neville could hardly make a sound, only gasp and shudder from the feel of his fingers and mouth sending sparks of pleasure and heat through him.

Without warning, Theo suddenly slid his fingers free and grabbed his wrist. Neville froze and released his head, heart suddenly pounding for another reason, even if that wasn’t their usual indication of a problem.

“You know I can take you deeper than that,” Theo said, smirking that smug smirk at him, and leaning his head forward to take him in again.

Neville made a soft sound, then a loud one, as Theo slid both hands around his hips and pulled him forward.

“ _Theo_.”

Theo hummed in response, and Neville gripped his hair again. The action earned him another vibrating hum, and he held Theo’s head in place and started slowly, gently thrusting his hips again. His thighs started to shake as he went deeper into that wet, soft heat.

“Fingers, now!” he moaned.

Theo hummed again, the vibrations making Neville shudder and tug on his hair. The feel of fingers pressing into him again made him groan deep in his throat. Theo wasted no time finding his prostate and pressing firmly.

Body shaking, biting his lip from the pressure that kept building and building, Neville kept his gaze fixed on Theo’s face as he rocked his hips, fucking into his throat.

Part of his mind was desperately aware and waiting for a pinch, but Theo just quirked that eyebrow at him again, as if he knew the direction of his thoughts, and then pressed harder with his fingers. Neville’s hips jerked in a forceful thrust, and Theo swallowed around the head of his cock.

With a desperate sound, Neville closed his eyes and was gone. It took him a moment to remember to let go of Theo’s hair, just in case, as his hips jerked in small movements, his cock still buried deep in Theo’s mouth as he spilled down his throat.

When he felt the heat of Theo’s mouth disappear, he cracked his eyes open. Theo lay back and stretched out under him, giving him a cocky grin.

“I love when you do that. The expression on your face is stunning,” he said, before looking down at himself. “You’ve made a right mess on me though.”

Neville huffed and moved off to sit next to him, trying to slow his breathing. He looked to see Theo was right, some of Theo’s mess had splattered over his chest from when he was fingering him.

“That’s your mess,” he said dismissively, trying to ignore the fact he also had some on his hip and wrist thanks to Theo always grabbing at him with messy hands.

Theo shifted into his knees, and then brushed his lips over Neville’s neck.

“I suppose it is. So, when you said you didn’t have anywhere to be today...”

Neville shook his head and tried to act uninterested, but his resolved didn’t last as Theo kissed and sucked at his neck. All too soon, he found himself laughing breathlessly as he turned and pushed Theo back down onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around on my nsfw blog for over a year, it's about time I put it on here in case anything happens to that blog.


End file.
